


Kisses and Tells

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coming Out, DADT, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SG-1 Five Things prompt: <i><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/176097.html"><b>Five people Cam came out to after DADT was eliminated</b></a></i>. I know there are actually eight people mentioned in this but for some reason Cam insisted on telling folks in pairs with the exception of the last two. Thank you to Ivorygates for giving this a quick beta since it was posted at the comm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses and Tells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SG-1 Five Things prompt: _[**Five people Cam came out to after DADT was eliminated**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/176097.html)_. I know there are actually eight people mentioned in this but for some reason Cam insisted on telling folks in pairs with the exception of the last two. Thank you to Ivorygates for giving this a quick beta since it was posted at the comm.

1\. His parents. Momma just patted his hand and said, "We've known for years. We were just afraid you wouldn't find anyone until after you retired."

Daddy passed Cam the sugar for his coffee and said, "So when do we meet the lucky fella?"

Cam just looked at his parents in shock, positive that he must have slipped into another reality. "Soon, I hope you don't mind facial tattoos, it's a...tribal thing. How did you know?"

They looked at each other. "Vala, son," his dad answered.

"Vala?!" Shock over their answer doesn't begin to cover it.

Momma didn't even blush as she said, "Yes, Cameron. We were starting to have our doubts but when the two of you came for your reunion and you didn't so much as _look_ at her when it came time for bed, well…"

2\. Jackson and General O'Neill. He invited them out to dinner (more witnesses that way), and flat out told them. Expecting anger at keeping secrets from friends and teammates, Cam is surprised when Jackson backhands O'Neill's arm and says, "You owe me fifty bucks."

O'Neill grimaces and tips back his beer. "What's bad is that I owe T $200."

Cam blushes. "Um… about Teal'c…"

3\. Sam and Vala. He's brought a nice wine to break the news with, but after he announces to them that he and Teal'c have been an item for the past three years, Sam hands the bottle to Vala, who corks it. Sam walks into the kitchen and brings back three shot glasses and a bottle of _Oro Azul Blanco_.

"Time to _really_ celebrate," Vala says.

4\. Teal'c. Though to be honest, he didn't _have_ to come out to Teal'c after DADT was repealed because they'd been sharing a bed and a secret since about six months after Cam joined the team. It's just that Cam was the one to tell Teal'c that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret any longer and they celebrated with a special wine that Teal'c had brought with him from Chulak. He'd known it was only a matter of time before the Tau'ri military came to their senses and understood that bonds formed between men, comrades and brothers in arms (in every sense of the word), only made them all stronger. And he was prepared to share that victory with Cameron Mitchell.

5\. General Landry. When he tells General Landry, it's only a day before the General's retirement party. Cam isn't sure for a moment what to do when Landry's eyebrows almost crawl up into his hairline and his mouth goes slack. But when the man only makes a guttural noise a moment before crashing face first onto his desk, knocking his glass of water over a brochure for a bird-watchers' convention, Cam beats a hasty retreat and calls Dr. Lam.

Sadly there's nothing that she can do for her father. General Landry's retirement party turns into a wake, and Cam never breathes a word about the subject of that final meeting.

Teal'c consoles him for hours.


End file.
